


Called It

by Rubicksmaster



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pre Season 2, because im trash, just a stupid kirsch/danny story, mentioned hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubicksmaster/pseuds/Rubicksmaster
Summary: Kirsch has been wanting to ask Danny something for a while now. He did not expect this answer.





	Called It

Danny glared at her door. Or rather, she tried to glare through it, directly to the other side, just to let whoever knocked know that she despised them for interrupting her study session. 

Her roommate was gone for the weekend, so it couldn’t have been her. Probably not Laura, since Danny had made it explicitly clear that she didn’t want to get involved in whatever romantic bullshit she was tangled in with Carmilla. Which probably meant it was the dude-bro himself. She didn’t even bother looking at who knocked, but opened the door and said, “Kirsch, I’m busy.”

Kirsch gave her a pathetic, pitiful look. How a 6’2 frat boy could so easily look like a wounded puppy was truly the great mystery of Silas University. Fuck demonic Deans and weird anglerfish gods. “C’mon D-Bear, I’ll be gone in like, five minutes, tops.”

“I’m working on a tight schedule. Homework to do, papers to grade, you know how it is.” Kirsch gave a look that said the little time he put into his homework never made a significant cut into his partying time.

“Please?”

“Fine. Come on in.” Kirsch’s frown turned into a wide smile as she moved to the side of her doorway, letting him in.

“You’re the best!”

“I’m well aware of that.”

His smile widened, if that was even possible, and he took his hands out of his pockets and wiped them on his pants leg. “So, I had an actual reason for stopping by. I didn’t want to just bother you or anything, so I’ll make it quick. The Zetas are throwing a sick party next weekend and I know it’s not really your thing but I was hoping you’d go with me?”

Danny shrugged. “Yeah, why not.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. I mean, Summer Society used you as a sacrificial deer once. I’ll sit through one of your frat parties.”

“Oh yeah,” Kirsch said. Then, realization dawning on his face, he continued, “Wait, you know that I’m asking you out, right?”

“Duh.”

“Like, not as friends. As more than friends. As a date.”

“Yes, Kirsch, I know that you’re asking me out on a date.” Kirsch was staring at her as though she’d come from another planet. “What?”

“I guess I didn’t expect for you to say yes.”

“Why would you think that?”

“I mean, we didn’t start off on the best foot, and you’re super cool and really hot but super gay? And there’s nothing wrong with that, but I kinda assumed you wouldn’t be interested.”

Danny stared at him. “Kirsch,” she said slowly. “What did we do last weekend?”

“We went out for a few drinks.”

“And what’d we do a few days before that?”

“We hung out at the park for a bit.”

“Exactly. Do you know what both of those things were?”

Danny waited until Kirsch’s eyes lit up. Then he groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead. “Those were both dates.”

Danny stifled a laugh. “Yes. They were both dates.” She stepped closer to Kirsch. “I’d love to go to the party with you. I’d like to keep going out on dates with you, too. As long as you realize it this time. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to her desk. “Now get out of here so I can do my homework.”

“Sweet.”

*****

“Hey Kirsch! How’d it go?” Laura asked the next time she saw her friend.

“Pretty great! She told me we were already dating so I guess I’m already in.” Kirsch fist-pumped in an overly triumphant manner, and Laura stifled a laugh. 

Once Kirsch left, Carmilla said, “I told you he wouldn’t realize he was already dating her.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sup bitches long time no see. Anyway I've been dying because I'm a high school senior and BOY OH BOY does it suck but thank god for Christmas because I'm writing and updating!! So, I'm posting this little fluff piece I did for Carmilla a while back I can. Then I'll post my fifth story in my Gangstuck series. Anyway, if this is your first story from me and you're a fan of Kim Possible, Star Wars, Carry On, or Homestuck, I'd suggest checking out my other stories. If not, no prob, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed, if you have any comments or suggestions please leave a review, and I will hopefully see you again. My next story will be Homestuck related.  
> Until next time~


End file.
